Quizá en otro mundo
by Castiel-YK
Summary: Hay miles de historias que contar, de ella, de él, de ese otro, de aquella chica… y finalmente de ellos. Han vivido miles de vidas y quizá, solo quizá, el destino les conceda vivir una vida más. —Mika, espérame, volveremos a vernos en otra vida.


**NOTA:** Lamento decirlo, odio esto, pero Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. ***Espero les gusten el fanfic, no es BL, no me maten.

* * *

 **Quizá en otro mundo**

Hay miles de historias que contar, de ella, de él, de ese otro, de aquella chica… y finalmente de ellos. Han vivido miles de vidas y quizá, solo quizá, el destino les conceda vivir una vida más. —Mika, espérame, volveremos a vernos en otra vida.

* * *

Pequeñas motas de nieve pintaban de blanco puro las calles de Tokio. La víspera de navidad era el centro de atracción de esas fechas y un rubio caminaba solitario entre mudas de ropa para evitar una hipotermia.

Aún no había hecho las compras navideñas y pronto se terminaría el tiempo. Las vitrinas mostraban hermosos presentes que iban desde pequeñas cajitas de música hasta enormes peluches con listones rojos.

Se detuvo en una tienda. Tras la vitrina había una bufanda blanca con detalles verdes.

—Buenos días, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo? — una joven de cabello rubio le hablo con voz de comerciante.

En su pulcra camisa estaba impregnada el nombre de _Mitsuba._

—Me gustaría llevarme esa bufanda.

—Claro. Son 120¥ — Mikaela le tendió el dinero.

Al salir de la tienda abrió la bolsa que contenía su compra. Toco con cuidado la fina tela y olfateo el olor a nuevo, cada bordado parecía sabérselo de memoria. No sabía porque había comprado esa bufanda, pues no le faltaba y no era el obsequio que deseaba dar.

Guardo la bufanda como intento de hacer desvanecer esa extraña sensación al tocar la tela. Decidió continuar su camino cuando su vista fue opacada por una melena marrón y el choque fue inevitable.

— ¡Yoichi, ¿estás bien?! — una voz con matices de preocupación llamo al extraño con el que había colapsado.

— ¡Hai, hai! Lo siento, no vi por donde iba — el sujeto le envió una mirada apenada y cuando fue llamado nuevamente, marcho corriendo mientras agitaba la mano derecha.

Mikaela suspiro por enésima vez en el día. Una vez se sacudió la nieve decidió que acabaría con las compras y se iría a casa. Realmente esperaba que la próxima navidad estuviese a años luz.

Recorrió varias zonas hasta topar con una pequeña librería. Se quedo observando los diversos títulos que coloreaban la escena. Hasta topar con un verde que, de alguna u otra manera, cree haber visto, pero sabe que jamás ha visto.

Un verde igual al de la bufanda, pero que dibujaban un montón de secretos. Un verde que seguro solo podía portar el pelinegro que le observaba al otro lado del cristal. Y en sus ojos podía observar miles de imágenes pasar frente a él.

—Y-Yu… — de su boca escapo un susurro.

El rubio vio una linda chica tomar el brazo del joven, en su dedo anular un bonito anillo de compromiso lo adornaba.

— ¡Ya termine, Yuu-san!... Eh, ¿Le conoces?

El pelinegro miro al otro lado del vidrio y negó. Negó aunque sentía que debía afirmar.

—No, te dije que me dijeras solo Yuu, Shinoa.

—AJajaja, Yuu-san siempre será Yuu-san.

Mikaela no podía explicar lo que sentía. Quizá en otro mundo, quizá le había visto en otro lugar, y quizá volvería a verle.

 _"—_ _Nee, nee, Yuu-chan ¿Cuál te gusta más, helado de chocolate o vainilla?_

 _—_ _Vainilla._

 _—_ _¿Eh? Pero si ese es muy aburrido, mejor compro chocolate._

 _—_ _¡Vainilla es mejor!_

 _—_ _Mmm… ¡Ya se! ¡Chocolate con vainilla!_

 _—_ _¿Combinan?_

 _—_ _¡Claro que sí!, Combinan, como tú y yo, Yuu-chan."_

 _"_ _Dos cuerpos acompasados, brindándose mutuo calor, la lluvia provocaba disturbios fuera de la pequeña carpa. Los brazos entrelazados, una inmensa necesidad de aferrarse juntos._

 _—_ _Mika, ¿Estaremos juntos por siempre?_

 _—_ _¿Qué pregunta es esa? Es obvio, Yuu-chan. Las princesas no viven sin sus príncipes…_

 _—_ _¡Mika, idiota…!"_

 _"—_ _¿Es para mi?—sujeto con suavidad la prenda._

 _—_ _Si. Solo para Yuu-chan._

 _—_ _Pero yo no tengo nada que darte…_

 _—_ _Póntelo._

 _—_ _Pero… —una mirada le advertencia le hizo obedecer, tomo con cuidado la bufanda blanca con detalles verdes y la envolvió en su cuello. Un aroma le impregno sus sentidos. Era el mismo olor que tenia Mika, una pequeña sonrisa surco su cara._

 _—_ _Gracias, Yuu-chan._

 _—_ _¿Cómo?— el pelinegro le miro extrañado._

 _—_ _Por sonreír para mí. Que Yuu-chan exista y me sonría es un regalo que jamás podre igualar…"_

 _"—_ _¡Yuu-chan, resiste! ¡No puedes morir, no puedes dejarme solo!_

 _—_ _Mika, espérame, volveremos a vernos en otra vida._

 _—_ _¿E-en otra vida? ¿Solo nosotros?_

 _—_ _Solo tú y yo… Mika…"_

Quizá no en está vida, quizá en otro mundo… Hay miles de historias que aún están por contar.

De la rubia de la tienda.

De ese chico llamado Yoichi.

Del sujeto con lentes que acompañaba al castaño.

De la chica que estaba con el pelinegro, llamada Shinoa.

Y miles de personas más.

Pero a través de tantas historias, finalmente, están la de ellos. Han vivido miles de vidas, guardan miles de recuerdos, y quizá, solo quizá, el destino les conceda la oportunidad de vivir una vida más.

Pero mientras tanto, irán guardando los fragmentos del pasado para que en un futuro puedan desempolvarlos.

 _Una flor murió/Una puerta se cerró._

 _Una estrella se destruyó/Una persona marcho._

 _Algún día todo el mundo dejará de existir/No quedará nada en la tierra_

 _No importa la cantidad de veces/No importa el tiempo que se necesite_

 _Juntos por siempre/Estaremos otra vez…_

 _Yuu-chan/Mika_

* * *

Gracias por leer, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias.

.


End file.
